Battle of Bracelets: Beyond
Battle of Bracelets: Beyond'' (also name-coded as BoB:B or BoB 3Bis) is the new title of the franchise Battle of Bracelets. It is the result of the remake of Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death but with features of the newest games and changes in the whole story, as its predecessor Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. This game will be released at the end of 2015. The last information that Project Eternity has provided is that this game will be created for Fusion Eternity and Element Alpha. The game will use the Battle of Bracelets Store again to sell future additional content, amiibo (from the Battle of Bracelets and Super Smash Bros. collection) and new game modes that will be eventually announced by Project Eternity. This game will be sold in two different packs: a basic pack with the game and an amiibo figurine (Aingeru, Drake or Ainhoa), and an amiibo pack with the game and 5 different amiibo figurines (these can be of any of the characters of the game) for 10 more euros/dollars. New Features *There will be new amiibo. These amiibo will be useful for many modes that are still unknown. *Each character will have a class. They can be ''swordfighter, archer, lancer, paladin, mage, incendiary ''and more... *There will be two different story modes: ''Book of Souls for the classic story and Book of Siblings for a new story in which the player can create an avatar to control in the story. *There will be new modes: amiibo Chess, that will be played with amiibo and BoB RPG, a new way to play Battle of Bracelets. Changes with Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death *amiibo appear and they will be used in several modes (they have been used since Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. *The titles of the Death Bracelets are different. They are kept from Battle of Bracelets 5. *Thanatos and Hypnos are not obtained via DLC. They already appear in the Book of Souls. more coming soon... Modes *'Book of Souls (Story Mode)' *'Book of Siblings (Story Mode)' *'Battle Versus' *'Resistance' *'amiibo Chess' *'BoB RPG' *'Celestial Tournament' more coming soon... Story The story of the game is similar to the one of Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death, although there are several changes in the character roster and the story. Besides, there are some additional parts of the story that could not be found in the original game. The main story is the continuation of the story that was told on Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. The Golden Bracelets travel to the Hades to save Bella, and the Death Bracelets to bring back the Darkness Dýnamis that Pandora, one of the servers of Hades, stole Darkreon after fighting the God of Light. Book of Souls This mode follows the story about the group led by Aingeru and Drake, who have different objectives but they will try to help each other. However, the attack of the Golden and Dark Bracelets was expected by the Infernal Army. Meanwhile, the God of the Underworld is preparing his return to the Surface. This journey will be an inflection point for the heroes, who will have to learn a lot if they want to come back home, save Bella and avoid the awakening of the God of the Underworld. To read about the story of this mode, you can read it here. Book of Siblings The arrival of the outsiders will make the Infernal Army become more dictatorial and dangerous for the people who are imprisoned in the Hades. The prisoners and the ones who were given a life in hell have been repressed. A prophecy explained that a hero would free them and would bring them to the Surface. The player, as Arian, a human with powers that only Bracelets or Gods have, will have to lead the repressed people and drive them to freedom. However, they must learn that their powers are not a divine gift. To read about the story of this mode, you can read it here. Characters Playable Characters more coming soon... amiibo Battle of Bracelets Collection The amiibo figurines of Battle of Bracelets are back in this game. Most of amiibo that have already been released will be useful on this game. The functions of amiibo on this game will be eventually explained. Here you can see the list of amiibo that can be used on this game: *'Aingeru' *'Ainhoa' *'Pablo' *'Drake' *'Inferna' *'Elena' *'Bruno' *'Alange' *'Garone' *'Minos' *'Rhadamanthys' *'Pandora' *'Bella' *'Xavier' *'Darkreon' Super Smash Bros. Collection Super Smash Bros. amiibo will be used also on this game. Right now, only some figurines have been announced to have a role. When they are used on this game, the player can unlock these characters. The available amiibo are: *'Link' *'Zelda' *'Sheik' *'Ganondorf' *'Pit' *'Palutena' *'Dark Pit' *'Marth' *'Robin' *'Lucina' *'Ike' *'Shulk' Trivia *The meaning of the title is "beyond life and death". This meaning is explained as "an adventure in which life arrives to the land of death and death aspires to control the land of life". *This is the first game in which the Story Mode is not called as it. *On this game, some details about some past wars will be explained. Right now, it is unknown the connection of the past wars with the story. *Hades and Pandora have been announced to have a second appearance. *Beasts will be absent on this game. *Since Beyond has two story modes, the game will have two protagonists: Aingeru for the Book of Souls and Arian for the Book of Siblings. Gallery HadesBis.png|Hades RetroHades.png|Hades' second appearance RetroPandora.png|Pandora HadesSon.png|Yssir Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Remakes Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games with Achievements Category:Games with Sequels Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Element Alpha Games Category:Fusion Eternity Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:2015